


All my ups and downs with you

by 1Dlovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cum Play, Cute Louis, Desperation, Edging, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Louis in Panties, M/M, Name Calling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Polygamy, Power Exchange, Power Play, Punishments, Riding, Sassy Louis, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Tickling, Vibrators, happy relationship, one direction - Freeform, slave - Freeform, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlovely/pseuds/1Dlovely
Summary: Total power exchange can make a relationship even stronger than all.





	All my ups and downs with you

Narrator POV: 

“Louis” liam yelled up the stairs... “coming daddy!” It was a normal day in the  
polygamous couples house hold, the 4 Doms having just gotten home from work and were excited to see their small submissive. Louis gracefully pranced into the kitchen and rushed to be in the arms of all of his daddies. “Missed you” louis mumbled into nialls shirt. “We missed you to baby” niall said squeezing just a little bit tighter. Once hellos, hugs and kisses were given, everyone piled into the living room to have some quality cuddling time. All five of them snuggled in tight to fit on one couch.

“We have the day off tomorrow,” liam started. “I was thinking we could maybe try something new?” Louis could hear the hopefulness in his voice, and who would he be to deny such a good daddy his wishes?” What stuff are you thinking of daddy?” louis slurred already feeling excited about any kind of new scene liam was planning. “I was thinking, we could do a power exchange but for the whole day instead of a few hours... well from when we wake up till dinner time to be exact” all the boys could tell he was nervous by the way that he tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. 

“Li babe its a great idea” zayn said reassuringly as he lifted liams head up to give him a quick kiss. “What do you think lou?” Louis was over the moon! He had always loved when they did power play and always felt it was strangely comforting when he had to rely on his daddies for every need. “YES” he yelled then quickly lowered his voice. “I-I mean yes please.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and the four larger males laughed. “Your just too cute!” Harry gushed pinching his cheeks. “Stop!” The blushing boy whinned turning away. Louis hated when the boys called him cute, in his mind he was extremely manly. “Look at my abs!” Making a exaggerated move of pulling up his shirt to show his adorable pudge, just making his boyfriends coo even more. “Ugh I give up on you guys” he began as he walked up the stairs.  
His Doms following close behind.

As they all got ready for bed they kept up with the loving banter. “Niall let go!” louis laughed as niall picked him up and spun him around in the air. The curvy man was stark naked having just finished his shower and his lovers refused to let him get dressed, claiming he was to sexy to be covered by materials. “I love you lou” niall sighed. “And I love you” louis pecked his cheek, and then liams, then zayns, then harry’s, expressing his love to each of them. They all crawled into their giant bed, louis being naked to his boyfriends requests, and fell asleep excited for the next day they all get to spend together.

****** MORNING ******

Everyone roused from their sleep draped over one another in a mess of tangled limbs, like usual. “Mmm daddy I’m hungry.” Louis whined feeling around the bed for the familiar head of curls. “Did anyone give you permission to speak slut?!” The dominance in zayns voice made the small boy shiver. “N-no” louis had completely forgot about the new scene they had planned, but that did not mean the Doms would let that go unpunished. “I thing our bitch needs something to keep his mouth busy” liam grunted already removing his black boxers. 

Louis obediently opened his mouth allowing liams large thick length to enter his mouth. He moved his hand to wrap around what he couldn’t fit inside but liam batted his hands away. “No, bad boys don’t get to touch.” Was all he said before roughy and quickly beginning to fuck into louis mouth. Niall and zayn had already gone to shower, while harry walked out of the bedroom muttering something about breakfast. Liam gripped onto louis hair tightly making the small mans eyes water at the feeling. “Yesss lou” Quickly reaching his peak the older Dom let his boyfriend drop to the floor coughing and gasping in deep breaths. “Don’t take to long, im going to need a foot rest downstairs in 5 minutes.” Louis lay on the floor feeling so, used and worthless, like he was just there toy and only there for their pleasure... He loved it.

When louis finally got the energy to get up and go find his Doms he padded downstairs peeking around trying to find them. He found them all in the living room, each had a beer in their hand and acted as if they didn’t see or hear his presents. “Uhumm” louis cleared his throat loudly. None if them even flinched. “Um sirs?” He spoke after a moment standing with his head down feeling intimated by their strong gazes. “What do you want pet?!” Harry asked. “I... um... well you see... I... just-“ “SPIT IT OUT” liam interrupted loudly. “I need to use the loo.” The others look at each other seeming as though they were having a silent conversation. Then harry finally turned back to the nervous boy. “No.” It was simple and firm, leaving no room for arguments. Louis pouted and walked to liams legs to kneel, knowing that he was not to get on the furniture unless invited. 

The way things worked in their house hold was by a ranking system, liam was the most dominate out of the group so he was the highest ranking which meant he usually gave guidance to the other boys and louis always was first to serve him. Next was zayn, then harry, then niall. Sometimes niall would even bottom if they all decided to have one of those nights.  
Liam sat twisting louis hair around in his fingers sometimes pulling when he found a knot, casually bringing up how tired his legs were. Drinking their beers and acting like they didnt have a naked squirming boy kneeling at their feet. “Would you like a foot rest sir?” Louis asked kneeling up on his hands and knees in front of liam. “Yes thank you for asking” throwing his legs up on louis back liam changed the channel on the telly and everyone silently watched the news. About an hour later louis was beginning to feel desperate, he had not gone to the bathroom since he woke up this morning and it was already 11:00. He shifted around uncomfortably and squeezed his legs together hoping that he was being discrete. What he didnt know that all four of the guys were watching him intently making sure that he was only uncomfortable but not in pain. Niall nudged harrys shoulder and mouthed, “I think its been long enough” harry looked down and the way the louis moved so deliciously around not being able to hold still. He held up a finger and then spoke, “pet are you ok?” “Yes sir, im fine” louis replied with clenched teeth. “Ok then why don’t you be a good boy and get us all some drinks... help yourself to some water as well.” The 4 doms listed of their drink orders and then louis got up and waddled quickly to the kitchen. When the submissive was out of ear shot niall spoke. “Harry he looks like hes gonna wee himself why’d ya do that?!” “Just like seeing him desperate is all” harry casually replied. “Well hes desperate enough,” liam stepped in. “Im letting him go when he gets back.” All the men nodded automatically knowing liam knew best.

Louis walked back into the room looking even more desperate than before, balancing 5 drinks on a tray and walking... more like slowly inching back to his daddies. Liam opened his mouth to speak but harry cut him off, “hurry up please I dont want my tea to be cold” louis hobbled along quicker and placed the tray down on the table. “Sorry sir” he muttered going to kneel back down. “Lou just finish your glass of water and the you can use the loo” liam said softly causing harry to roll his eyes. “Ok sir” and with shaky hands louis grabbed his glass and started to sip. It took almost 20 minutes for him to finally finish it because if how full his bladder was but he eventually did it and stumbled as fast as he could to the restroom. 

It was around 1:00 when harry had to go take a few phone calls, and zayn decided to go paint for a bit leaving louis with liam and niall. He was sitting in nialls lap while they watched a footie match instructed by liam to sit backwards and look pretty while niall held him lovingly around the waist. Louis knew it was a test to see if he was completely committed to serving them because it was well known that louis loved football, and since he was sitting backwards they were seeing if he would misbehave. He did well for the first 1/2 an hour but after that started to get a bit fidgety and frustrated.

Louis was bored out of his mind and just wanted to watch the football match or have his daddies attention! The small man smirked when he got a risky idea, he would just find a new way to get their attention. He started drawing slow circles with his hips effectively catching nialls focus even though the blond tried to hide it. Louis waited till he could feel nialls cock harden beneath his bum before he made his move, “daddy do you want help?” He asked as innocently as possible. Niall gritted his teeth, took a deep breath to compose himself before dealing with his naughty submissive. “Aww baby you trying to get daddies attention?!” His sickly sweet tone made the smaller boy uneasy. “You got my undivided attention now baby boy” the irish dom reached down and began to palm louis clothed crotch, letting the boy thrust up into his hand. He also had a arm around his waist to keep him for thrusting to far so the friction was just barely not enough to be satisfying. 

When louis finally realised what was happening it had been 10 minutes of him pathetically humping nialls hand. “Daddy” desperate and needy whines flew from his mouth. “Well dont tease me ever again you little slut” niall said pulling his hand away. Dirty talk had always been a huge turn on for the sub so that only made him even harder. Louis was still sitting on nialls lap when he hear a loud yell from harry. “Louis! Upstairs now!!!” Almost tripping up the stairs and inside the bedroom louis mouth watered at the sight of harry standing in the middle of he room fully clothed with his pants pulled down just enough that his hard cock was standing proudly against his stomach. The sexual tension in the room was making the smaller boy uncomfortable and he shifted side to side. “Dont worry baby im just trying to decide which of your holes would please me the most.” Harry pondered for a long moment while louis hoped and prayed he would be fucked by the sexy dom. harry reached for the lube and stretched out on the bed quickly spreading the slick clear substance all over his length. “Ride me I guess” he settled against the headboard giving a bored look.

Louis didnt hesitate or even prep himself, he just ran over and sat right down on the waiting cock bottoming out immediately. The burn from the stretch felt amazing making the small mans eyes roll to the back of his head, letting out a shaky breath. They moaned in unison when the connection was finally made. When he finally got his bearings the sub began to quickly bounce up and down, setting a fast pace that made harry groan again “God lou you feel so good” louis smiled at the praise making sure to clench his hole to better the experience for the dom. His thighs were burning but he was too deep in his headspace to care all he cared about was pleasing his daddy. When harry finally reached his peak louis’s dick was beginning to become a deep shade of red. “Good boy” harry sighed lightly patting the subs leaking cock tip, still on a bit of a high after his orgasm. About 15 minutes later the boy was called by zayn to give a quick blowjob to the dark skinned man in the peacefullness of his art studio. 

Nearing 3:00 louis had a cock ring but on his prick because he was very close to losing it. The day had been taking a toll on him making him very tired from all the sexual scenes and he hasn’t even cum once which was tiring in itself. What many people didnt know is that being the only sub with 4 doms was a very draining task the could even tire out the best of submissives, so he had gotten permission to take a short nap. “Our boy is being so good” harry spoke to his 3 other boyfriends. “I honestly thought he would color out by now.” “Me too mate” liam added. “But lets have dinner at 5:00 because I dont think he can last that much longer though” “agreed” niall stated with zayn nodding his head. “Should we go wake him up now?” Niall asked. “Yeah its about 5:00 anyway.” Liam stated. “Haz you got dinner handled?” Zayn asked as they started to leave the kitchen. “Yeah, go ahead with them babe.” Zayn nodded and followed the others down the hall. Harry got to work cooking dinner while the other boys went to wake up their sub. 

“Wake up boo bear” zayn gently shook him successfully rousing him from his sleep. Louis was careful this time not to speak out of permission. “You can talk” liam gently added. “Daddy it hurts!” The smaller male pointed down to his hard penis looking up at them pathetically. “Aww baby its ok ill help you its almost dinner time” liam cooed. Louis got excited because dinner meant the scene was ending soon which meant he got to cum, boy was he wrong. Liam motioned to zayn and was handed a few ice cubes. “Just relax boo” niall said, softly gripping his wrists to make liams job easier. Louis eyes shot open when he felt the cold ice cube being placed on the head of his dick. “Whoah!” He gasped in surprise. The ice was making his painful erection go down but without the satisfying feeling of a actuall orgasm. The sub tugged at his arms desperately trying to stop liam and get a hand on himeself so he could cum but niall didnt budge. 6 ice cubes and a few tears later louis length was finally soft so the cock ring could be slipped of easily by zayn and taken to the dirty toys bin.

“DINNER!” Harry called up the stairs.  
The scene was officially over.

Niall crawled onto the bed a stroked louis’s sweaty fringe away from his eyes. “Baby wanna come back to us,? Wheres my boo bear?” It always took a while to get the boy out of headspace which was good since he was enjoying himself but being there too long was not healthy for his brain. Harry walked in the room carrying a glass of water and some apple slices. “Here boo” he said handing louis the water. Louis had downed all the water and eaten half of the apple slices before he finally began to fully come back to being himself. “D-daddy?” Louis looked around slightly confused, “does anyone need anything?!” He began to panic get up before niall stopped him. “No baby we’re all done for today, you did so well, do ya want to go eat dinner?” “Yes please” louis replied.

They all piled downstairs and ate the delicious meal harry had prepared for them, chicken wrapped in Parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash. 

An hour later per louis request everyone was in the living room watching grease for the third time in the week.

“Lou, do you think we could maybe talk about today?” Liam was still feeling as though his boy didn’t completely enjoy himself. “What about it?” Everyone now had their full attention on the pair carefully watching their exchange. “Just what you liked and disliked so if we did this scene again we could make it better for you and us.” Louis pondered a moment before speaking, “I really liked it, like a lot but maybe next time could you guys be a bit more rough, maybe...? Its not that I didnt like today because believe me I did, But you guys know I have a pain kink and I can color out anytime I want to so you could never cross a line and hurt me...” ending his rambling sentence he suddenly looked down feeling nervous about his request. “Thank you for being honest with us babe, and personally I would love to be a bit rougher with you as well” harry spoke making louis smile. 

They were about to continue their conversation when there was a loud snore. Everyone turned their heads to see zayn and niall fast asleep on each other with the blond man snoring loudly. Liam chucked, “welp I guess its time for bed then huh” louis looked at his watch it was nearing midnight “I guess so” he smiled “Thank you for the amazing day, I love you.” He stated. “And we love you” harry and liam said at once making the smaller man blush. 

They all fell asleep in the living room that night happy to sleep anywhere as long as they all had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelys!
> 
> Wooo my second fic. Im a little more proud of this one than I am the last one, but I still need lots of work, feedback helps. Thank you for reading. Until next time!
> 
> Cya!


End file.
